Heaven needed a hero
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Zozi remembers a dear friend during a dark patch in Russia to the song Heaven was needing a hero by Jo dee Messina first Bartok fiction


Disclaimer: I do not own Bartok the magnificent or related characters nor do I own the song Heaven was needing a hero by Jo Dee Messina

I came by today to see you

I had to let you know

If I knew the last time that I held you was the last time

I'd have held you and never let go

Its kept me awake nights wondering

lie in the dark just asking why

I've always been told you won't be called home until its your time

I guess Heaven was needing a hero

somebody just like you

brave enough to stand up for what you believe in and follow it through

When I try to make it make sense in my mind

the only conclusion I come to

Is that heaven was needing a hero like you

I remember the last time I saw you

you held your head up proud

I laughed inside when I saw how you were

standing out in the crowd

you're such a part of who I am

now that part will just be void

no matter how much I need you now Heaven needed you more

Cause heaven was needing a hero

somebody just like you

brave enough to stand up

for what you believe and follow it through

when I try to make it make sense in my mind

the only conclusion I come to

is that heaven was needing a hero like you

heaven was needing a hero and that's you

Zozi stood silently tears running down his cheeks as he drew in a shuttered breath. He looked around at the trees that were just starting to grow new leaves and listened to the birds sing their first songs of spring, despising them all.

_Do they know where they are? surely not for this was no place of happiness and joy. _he thought to himself. There sat before him a polished rock that stood apart from all others. "I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to make the trip up here, it brings back memories that I wish I didn't have. I mean why did you have to play hero then of all times to do it?" Zozi paused a moment to wipe away the tears.

"I suppose the real question is why did I not go with you as I should have. I miss you so much Bartok, Moscow misses you more than you could ever imagine. Zozi had never felt such pain in his heart as he felt on that day and everyday after that since it happened.

"I'm so sorry Bartok I have to go I just wish I'd never encouraged you to follow such a dream. I want you to know you are in my heart always. you are the greatest hero I've ever known, and an even greater friend." zozi could no longer hold back the deep sobs and turned from the stone onto which the words **Bartok the magnificent **

**beloved friend**

**Who now walks with the angels**

carefully carved into it with one last look back and began the long somber walk home.

Zozi opened the door to the home he had shared with Bartok for so long still expecting for a moment for the bat to to greet him and he suppressed the urge to call his name. The house was silent now it hadn't felt like home to Zozi since Bartok left it for the last time. Zozi had not been the same since losing his friend he could not pass Bartok's room without feeling a pull at his heart.

He walked the length of the hall with his head down avoiding eye contact with the bat's room and went straight into his own room and crawled into bed

staring at the ceiling Zozi rarely slept any more. "I just don't understand it growing up my parents taught me everything has a time to be called home but it just couldn't have been yours, no not yet you were too good, too kind." Zozi sighed closing his eyes and letting the memory of the last time he saw his friend.

The sun had been the brightest he could ever remember as He and Bartok set out for another adventure in their wagon it was meant to be just an ordinary day 'Take it easy Zozi you're rockin' the wagon we'll tip" Bartok had complained. Zozi had laughed at him "when have I ever tipped the wagon, do you honestly think that I'm truly that clumsy?" Zozi said playfully. The two often went back and forth teasing and taunting each other.

"You want me to answer that ?" Bartok laughed softly in truth he could think of more than a few supporting examples on the subject of Zozi's clumsiness at that moment but there had been many. It seemed hours had passed as they traveled down the road from St. Petersburg into a rural area. Bartok loved the country much more than the cities Zozi remembered "room to be free" Bartok would say. The two friends decided to stop awhile and enjoy the beauty of the blue sky and white clouds.

Bartok laid down in the grass staring up at the sky he loved to watch the clouds go by, to see what kind of shapes they would form enjoying the gentle swaying of the grass around him when the breeze came around. Zozi shook his head 'such a dreamer' he thought silently to himself.

They stayed until just before sunset and decided to go back home the longer way through fields

of the most beautiful flowers either of them had ever seen. Rows of blue, pink, and purple swaying in the breeze. When they finally reached the city once more a crowd of people greeted them with cheers and shouts. Bartok smiled and greeted them before moving into the open area as everyone formed a circle around him. Zozi stayed a distance away.

When Bartok began his juggling act and the newest disappearing, reappearing act Zozi couldn't help but smile and laugh quietly to himself thinking "For a tiny Bat he sure knows how to stand out in the crowd. And yet it seems like yesterday no one

had ever heard of Bartok the Magnificent" When Bartok had tired himself out he returned to Zozi but before a word could be said between them there were a series of terrible bangs as though hundreds of guns were being shot at once.

Bartok and Zozi turned quickly to see what had happened. People were running and screaming as others chased them shooting into the air at first before changing targets. Without a moment of hesitation Bartok opened his wings and began to fly back toward the town. "Go Zozi you have to go" Bartok demanded. "Are you insane what on earth do you think you can do?" "Don't argue just do it" before Zozi could respond Bartok was gone. Zozi heard footsteps and shouting approaching him and was forced to hide. He ran until he fell on a stone hitting his head on the ground and slipped into darkness.

When Zozi woke up there was only an eerie silence around him he sat on the ground for a moment before realizing what had happened. He ran back to the town only to find devastation buildings burned towns people crying many hurt but no sign of Bartok as he walked through the terrible scene. Soon he came to the very edge of the street His heart sank as a group of townspeople gathered around something on the ground, Zozi could feel tears in his own eyes as he walked over to them. A child could be heard asking for whoever it was top "please wake up" When the group saw Zozi they parted to let him through. I

nside the circle was a small boy, Zozi noticed the boy stoking a small animal lovingly "thank you for protecting me, for protecting us we love you" it was then that it hit Zozi and he dropped to the ground beside the child and saw Bartok lying motionless on the ground. "wha-" "he tried to stop them but he couldn't, they tried to hurt me but he flew in front of me to save me" the boy answered never taking his hand away from the small bat.

Zozi hated these memories and deciding he had no hope of sleep walked back down the hall and stopped in front of Bartok's room. He drew in a deep breath and walked in. He looked around and saw everything exactly the way he remembered it on that day. The books that still sat on the desk where Bartok usually did "his work" Zozi never did know what kind of work he did.

"one step at a time Zozi, today entering the room... tomorrow perhaps touching the items inside" he told himself before sitting on the bed and noticing a picture of the two of them together smiling.

His heart was heavy as he spoke out loud "Bartok,words are not enough to say what a truly unique and wonderful friend you are. You are a big part of my life and I miss you terribly. You have done many things for me over the course of our friendship and the last thing you did for me was to take away my fear of death and restore my faith.

I mean if I didn't believe in Heaven where would you be? I believe that you are save now and I understand that as much as I need you now, the angels must have needed you more. Heaven must be a wonderful place with you there my friend. Thank you for everything I know you are watching over us all now and I'm truly grateful." Zozi bowed his head in silence finally feeling at peace knowing his friend would always be near.

Bartok peered down upon the sight smiling to himself. "How's he doin' ?"

A voice said from behind Bartok, "he's gonna be just fine, I knew one day he'd get there" Bartok replied as he turned and walked toward the large glowing gate. "I'm finally ready to go in now" Once he said this the Gate opened and a bright white light drew hem both in and they disappeared into it.


End file.
